


Tea,Jumpers and Other Warm Thoughts...

by SherlyQuinn221Bees



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FAVOURITE THINGS, Johns favourite things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlyQuinn221Bees/pseuds/SherlyQuinn221Bees
Summary: A fic that chronicles all oif John's favourite things from Sherlock's point of view,and sometimes John'sI did a fic like this with Sherlock's favourite things called 'Fondness Of A Creature Of Habit' you should read it...that is,if you want to...I'll be over here...





	1. Chapter 1

"John. Wake up luv."

John stirred to the feel of a pair of lips gently kissing him behind his temple. He groaned,felling the sensation not just on his ear,but everywhere.

"Jaaaawn...wake up,sweets."

John rolled over,blinking blearily,seeing his partner leaning forward to kiss him again. Sherlocks lips gently brushed up against Johns,sending small sparks and a deep feeling of love and tenderness his way.

"...Sher.." John said,still half asleep. Sherlock grinned.

"John,wake up" he said,amused. John sat up,yawning and rubbing at his eyes.  He looked up at Sherlock and his breath was instantly gone.

He looked deep into Sherlocks eyes,half amused and full of love and warmth. They shone a light ocean blue in the sunlight coming streaming through the window. The sun illuminated Sherlocks prominent cheekbones,lightened his hair to a lighter shade of brown,cascading with little streaks of red and orange. John wondered briefly if Sherlock wasn't secretly a red head like his brother,Mycroft. Those thoughts were banished,however,as Sherlock smiled,a smile so brilliant and white and very Sherlock in every way,that John could practically feel the warmth spreading in his body. The smile was a bit too big,but it so!mehow fit perfectly on Sherlock's face as his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked,voice deep and gritty,and tinged with amusement.

"I love you." Said John,looking at his perfect lips that only he was allowed to kiss. Sherlock smiled even wider and John laughed.

"I love you,too" Sherlock said quietly. 

And it was true. It was and always will be.

John loved how some days,Sherlock refused to get dressed and others (like today) he was almost fully dressed. His dark purple shirt strained against his chest,top button casually undone. John longed to touch his chest,just to run his hands up it. Then he realized he could.

He brought his hand up,but Sherlock pulled away,laughing,but not in a mean way.

"Breakfast and coffee are ready,luv" he said,getting off the bed and leaving the room.

John used that opportunity to stare at his departing arse. Sherlock knew john was looking and took a moment to drum playfully on it.

John laughed.

Morning rituals that never got boring. One if the best,and rarest,things in the world.


	2. Cuddles...

John gets back from work at the surgery and sees Sherlock lying on the couch,deep in thought. He smiles,and walks over to him,bending down to kiss the top of his head. He takes a deep breath and catches the scent of his husband,all minty,product smelling and honey and relaxing.

"I love you." John said quietly. Sherlocks eyes flutter open gently,and he turns his head to look at John.

"Joining me?" Sherlock asked,quietly. John shook his head.

"You know I like to shower first,Sherlock. I don't smell very good right now." John said,smiling lightly. 

"You always smell good to me." Sherlock said,as if he was stating an obvious fact. John laughed.

"Nice try,luv. But I gotta shower." He said,turning to go into the bathroom.

"I love you!" Sherlock called over his shoulder.

"You,too!" John said,closing the bathroom door.

***

John walked back in the living room to see Sherlock hadn't moved an inch. His hands were steepled under his nose,his legs crossed at the ankle,and his hair remained unruffled. John decided to rectify that.

He gently climbed up on the couch,pulling himself under Sherlock's steepled fingers by his shoulders. Sherlock moved his leg and wound it around John's as John put his hands in Sherlocks hair,giving it a ruffle. He lklkeaned forward the smallest amount and kissed the taller man deeply. Sherlock met his kiss with enthusiasm,and their tongues found each other in a battle for supramacy.

"Comfy?" Sherlock asked upon breaking the kiss. John shook his head,and slid down Sherlock's body so that his head came to rest under his chin. Sherlock put his hands on John's back gently and John put his hands under his own chin. Sherlock stroked his hand through John's soft hair and john just sat there,content.

"Long day?" Sherlock asked him softly. John nodded gently.

"Coming home to you helps relieve my stress by a lot." He said,completely at peace. "I might fall asleep like this." John said,yawning. He didn't catch Sherlock's soft smile.

"I love you." Was the last thing John heard before he drifted off into a light sleep,resting on the most comfy pillow in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> Fluff Indeed.  
> :D


End file.
